Joseph Yazawa
Joseph Yazawa, commonly known as Joseph and originally known as Yellow, is a main ally in Trooper Village Stories and the protagonist of Awakening. He is best known for his love of Bomb Rocks. After Nicole's arrival in Trooper Village, Joseph fell in love with her and became her boyfriend. A month later, they encountered a tuxedo cat, which Nicole named Romell. Joseph and Nicole got married in 2029, but their marriage was cut short after Ashley Buu stabbed her to death. After his wife's death and Ashley's subsequent death, Joseph promised he would kill the rest of Character D's Hitman Team to avenge her, and managed to get help from the other citizens of Trooper Village to assist him in doing this. Personality Joseph is an adventurous Yellow Pikmin that was completely obsessed with Bomb Rocks, which was his running gag in the first and second seasons. He would use Bomb-rocks all the time during battle, never usually relying on his own fighting abilities. Joseph's obsession with Bomb-rocks went so far, he even had a collection of them in his house, furious at the thought of anyone attempting to steal them. Despite his Bomb-rock obsession, Joseph cared a lot for his friends Crimson and Luke. When Luke decided to teach Joseph how to fight without the use of Bomb-rocks, Joseph accepted his help, realising that his Bomb-rock obsession was becoming an annoyance to his friends. After getting married to Nicole Yazawa, Joseph became more mature, but still retained his love for Bomb-rocks (though toned his obsession of them down significantly). Like Luke, Joseph is able to break the fourth wall. History Trooper Village Stories Joseph assisted Luke and Crimson on all their bizarre adventures. During most of them, Joseph used Bomb-rocks during every single battle. With help from Luke, Joseph stopped relying on Bomb Rocks, although he still occasionally used them. He was later given Crimson's shirt and met Nicole Yazawa. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening After meeting Nicole Yazawa, Joseph starts to have a crush on her, and asks her out on her birthday. Nicole, who had romantic feelings for Joseph, became his girlfriend, and they remained a couple for 11 years. During this time, Joseph's Bomb-rocks were either thrown out of discarded of by Nicole. After one month of becoming a couple, they encountered an unnamed Tuxedo Cat, who Nicole decided to name "Romell". They took Romell back to Trooper Village and he became a member of the Yazawa Family. Following Nicole's tragic death at the hands of Ashley Buu, Joseph killed him, ripping him into two pieces (mirroring Dadsuki's earlier death). Joseph promised to kill the remaining members of Character D's Hitman Team to avenge his wife. Gallery 59079008_2153869604903722_1116762849251688448_n.png|Joseph meets Captain Olimar. YellowBombRock.png|Joseph, about to blow up a Bomb-rock. Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.33.57 pm.png|Joseph kissing Nicole after she accepts his confession. Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.37.37 pm.png|Joseph with his girlfriend, Nicole. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.15.10 pm.png|Joseph breaking down after Nicole's death. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.11.45 pm.png|Nicole is avenged by Joseph, who kills Ashley Buu. He stands over Ashley's corpse, reminiscent of when Nicole did the same to Dadsuki. Trivia * When he introduced himself to Nicole, Joseph stated that he "doesn't have a Stand, but doesn't need one". This is a reference to Joseph Joestar, the second JoJo in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and a Stand user. * Joseph was originally going to die in Awakening, being blown up inside a Jellyfloat via his Bomb-rocks. This death was scrapped to prevent there being too many deaths. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Toa Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Monster Hunters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Characters from the TVS Pilot Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Married Characters Category:Yazawa Family Category:Hocotate Freight Employees Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Real Life Characters Category:Characters created in 2014 Category:Classic Kirby Origins Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Joseph's Group Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 1 Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Deleted Scenes Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Main Protagonists